Together
by emilybyars2
Summary: He was dying and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't save him... I couldn't ease the pain. I was losing my Dad, my best friend, and my travelling companion. It wasn't fair! He couldn't die. Why? Why did this have to happen? DW one-shot. Family fic w/Ten, Rose, and their daughter. Please R&R!


**This is a one-shot based on a dream I had two nights ago. Please R&R! Thanks for reading!**

** -Em**

**Cassidy POV**

We were running. From what I didn't know. I never saw what they looked like. One moment we were running and the next we were being knocked to the ground. Then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up on cold asphalt. I tried to remember what had happened but everything was fuzzy. I looked around slowly and that's when I saw him.

He was laying there on his back with a huge, bloody wound in his side. I lost all my senses and ran over to him.

"Dad." I choked, looking him over with wide eyes.

"Get me back to the TARDIS, there isn't much time." He gasped.

I nodded my head with tears in my eyes and gently helped him up. We made it back to the TARDIS a few minutes later. Once inside he refused to go to his room.

"No, I want to stay here," He breathed as we sank to the TARDIS floor. "This is where I want to die."

"Stop that," I scolded. "You're not going to die."

I refused to accept that. He was The Doctor. He was a Time Lord. He could regenerate. He wasn't going to die.

"No, Cass. I am dying." He looked into my eyes as he spoke. I sat on the TARDIS floor, holding him in my arms.

"You can regenerate; you're not going to die. I'm not going to let that happen. I worked so hard to get you back; you're not leaving me now." I started tearing up again.

"Yes I can regenerate, but it won't be _me_. The Doctor will live on but_ I_ won't. It will be a completely different person, not me." He looked at me sadly. "Oh, how I've loved being with you. Our adventures rival those of the ones I shared with your mother."

I smiled sadly down at him. My mum. Rose Tyler. She told me all the stories about my Dad when I was growing up. I always dreamt of meeting the Doctor and when I was finally old enough, my mum sent me through a rift to find him. I never saw her again after that. I missed her terribly and so did my Dad. He often thought of her with a longing look in his eyes.

He loved her with both of his hearts. Even in an entirely different universe, he didn't stop loving my mum. His faith in her was unwavering, as was his love for her.

The fact that they wouldn't be able to see each other in this moment tore at my gut.

"I miss her too, Dad." I whispered, tears falling down my face.

His eyes shifted to mine and he smiled up at me. "I am so proud of you, Cassidy Tyler. And all that you've become. I'm sad, though, that I won't get to travel with you anymore."

I squeezed my eyes shut as more tears came.

"Why won't you regenerate? Dad, please. Don't go." I cried.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I can't, darling. I don't want you to travel around with someone who isn't me. I'd want to be the one experiencing that with you, not someone else." He whispered.

"I know… I get that, Dad. But I can't…I, I just can't let you go." I sobbed. He was dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't ease the pain, I couldn't save him. I could only sit there, holding him, and wait.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he spoke. "I know, Cass. I don't want to leave you, but I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do! Dad, please!" I begged him.

"I love you so much, Cass. Your mother would be so proud of you if she could see you now. But no one could ever be more proud of you than me. I'm not the last of the Time Lords anymore. You're still here. The TARDIS is yours now. I know you'll treat the ol' girl well. And she'll look after you, too." He sighed as more tears ran down his face.

I hated seeing him cry; he was always so strong and happy that to see him cry wasn't natural. It wasn't right.

"How am I supposed to fly this thing without you? It's not right. I couldn't; she's yours. Always will be. It's not right without you here!" I sobbed. I was losing my father. The man I had waited years to meet was leaving me too soon. I hadn't been with him for 2 years yet. It was just too soon. I couldn't let him go. It wasn't fair!

"Cass, she's yours now. You're the last of the Time Lords now. I'm so glad you found me. Don't know what I would have done if you hadn't o' shown up." He smiled fondly at me.

I felt a terrible stinging at the back of my eyes and more tears made their way down my face. "I love you, Dad, so much." The man I grew to respect, to admire, and to love…I was losing him. He was my best friend and now he was slipping away from me.

"I'll never leave you, you know that. I'll always be with you, even in death. I'd never leave you, Cass." He looked at me in all seriousness.

"Oh, I know, Dad." I whispered.

The thought of being alone in the TARDIS without my Dad killed me. I didn't want it. I just wanted him to stay with me here forever.

The thought of not waking up to him checking the console of the TARDIS, flipping switches and controls as he walked, made my gut churn.

The TARDIS with no more Time Lord was devastating.

The thought of never seeing his face light up as we travelled to another space and time again made fresh tears pour out.

The thought of never hearing him shout "Allons-y!" again was heart breaking.

"Cass." He whispered.

"Yeah, Dad." I smiled down at him. He was looking over my shoulder at the ceiling of the TARDIS.

"Do you see her?" He asked in shock.

"See who?" I asked, confused. No one was there. Who was he seeing?

"Rose." He whispered.

That was all it took. Tears stung my eyes as I answered him.

"Yeah, Dad. She's here." He was imagining things. He wanted so desperately to see her again and now he was. One last time.

But what was odd was the fact that I could _hear_ her speaking to him. I heard their conversation, not just my Dad speaking to air.

"Rose." He smiled at her. She wasn't here but she was at the same time. I could see her too. It had to be the TARDIS making things easier for him.

_It's not me._ The TARDIS murmured to me.

What was going on?

"Hello, Doctor." I heard my mum's voice.

"Will she be alright?" He asked her.

"Yes, it's going to be hard on her. It will take her years to fully get over losing you, but she'll be fine eventually." Mum's voice answered.

They were talking about _me_, I realized.

"Will I be okay?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice. He had never died before. He was over 900 years old, of course he was scared of the unknown; we all were.

I could hear the smile in her voice as I watched my Dad. "Yes, you'll be just fine. You'll be safe and finally able to rest. You'll be happy. Forever."

"Welll," He exaggerated. "I'm not so sure about that. The only way I could be happy was to be with you two."

I smiled through my tears. All I could do was cry. Cry for my mother who didn't get to say goodbye to the love of her life; for my dad who didn't get to share one more adventure with his Rose; and for me, the daughter who was denied more time and memories with her father.

I heard Mum chuckle. "We'll miss you."

I could hear the sadness in her voice. I nodded in agreement.

"I'll miss you so much, Dad." I pulled him to me into a tight embrace. He kissed my cheek and sighed.

"I love you, Rose." He directed to my Mum.

"And I love you…my Doctor." She whispered then she was gone.

A few seconds passed as he stared to where my Mum had been behind me. Then he looked at me.

"It's time, Cass." He whispered with more tears in his eyes.

"No, Dad. Please, no." I couldn't stop crying. I didn't think I ever would be able to.

"I have to, love." He said softly. "Just remember, I'll always be with you. You're never alone."

"I love you, Dad!" I wept.

"Oh, I know, Cass. And I love you…with both my hearts."

Before I could say anything, I saw his chest slowly fall and his body go limp in my arms.

"Dad?" I searched his face, my eyes wide. "Dad, no. Please, Dad, no. No, no, no. Dad!" I wept as my hearts broke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke gasping for breath. I threw the covers of my bed off me and I sprinted down the halls of the TARDIS. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a picture I never thought I'd see again.

My Dad, the Doctor, was walking around the central console, flipping switches to take us to another destination.

I stood there for a few minutes until he noticed my presence.

"Ah, Cass. You're up finally. I thought maybe we'd try the…" He stopped talking as he looked at my face closer.

I had tears in my eyes. It was all a dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare, and by far the worst nightmare I could ever think of having. Everything that was in there was just fantasy.

I sobbed once, ran to him, and threw my arms around him in a hug.

I felt his arms encircle me immediately. "What's wrong, Cass?"

"Nothing. Everything's perf…" I stopped. I had to be sure. "Where's Mum?"

He chuckled. "Where she normally is this time of the morning."

He loosened his grip on me, but I wasn't ready to completely let go of him so I kept my arms loosely at his waist. We turned to see my mum, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, standing next to the center console with a huge grin on her face.

"Mum!" I ran to her and gave her a bear hug.

"You alright, love?" She asked, taken aback.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a really bad dream about you two. Nothing to worry about though. Not real obviously." I smiled as I looked at both of them.

"Well, now that everything's alright, let's get going." My mum cheered. She couldn't wait to go to a new time and place.

Me and Dad laughed with her. Dad flipped a switch and we were off on a new adventure to a new time and place.

Me and my perfect family, together forever. Through thick and thin, life and death, we were together.

**First Doctor Who fic so please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

** -Em**


End file.
